


Keeper Of Dimensions (Percy Jackson/Hamilton crossover)

by Just_Add_Stories



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Add_Stories/pseuds/Just_Add_Stories
Summary: War ends. Someday. But whether you're fighting on the battlefield or waiting for your husband to return, it feels everlasting. The Hamilcrew pushes on though, for, in war, everything is clear. The evil are evil and the good are good. The lost are gone and they can't be found. You understand everything, and nothing could surprise you. Or at least, that's what they thought.Years into the future, Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr are exactly the opposite. They don't understand anything. They need to learn, to see the world. Their wish comes true, alright. They learn more than they thought was possible. They find what they didn't know they were missing.Past is Future, Present is Past. Time is a fickle thing, is it not? Prophecy becomes a reality when a forgotten girl is remembered. When a lost world is found. When 'I' becomes 'team'. And when a simple yet powerful child finds a way to save her camp.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover between Hamilton and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. One of the main characters, however, is an OC I created months ago and decided to put into my first ever fanfic. I will try to post a new chapter every week but school's starting up soon so I can't be sure. Hope you enjoy!

> *Alex POV*  
>  War is terrible. It hardens the mind and deprives you of your senses, leaving you with nightmares and terrors. None knew that more than me as I fought beside my friends in the Battle of Yorktown. Lafayette stood beside me, firing at the Redcoats as Hercules Mulligan stood at our backs. I could see George Washington shouting orders to his soldiers a little way away. Finally, the colonies had the upper hand. Finally, the prospect of the war ending didn’t seem like a wish no one could fulfill. Finally, I allowed myself to believe that I would meet my son and see Eliza again. But I can’t relax yet. Canons screamed overhead, killing British and American soldiers alike.  
>  “Come on, we have to get to the general!” My friends and I broke into a run as our army regrouped. Suddenly, a whistling noise filled the air. I heard a bang, and then it was dark.
> 
> *Eliza POV*  
>  “I can’t believe Philip is so big already!” Angelica cooed as I sat with her and Peggy in front of my five-month-old son.  
>  “I know right? Such a big boy!” Peggy laughed as Philip threw his bowl of baby food into my face. My sisters giggled as I threw my hands up in exasperation.  
>  “I give up!” I chuckled. “Pegs, can you bring me some water from the well so I can wash him?” While Peggy brought the water in, Angelica cleaned up the table and brought clothes for Philip from the nursery.  
>  “You're gonna have your hand full with him for the next few years,” The oldest Schuyler observed as the baby thrashed in my arms while I attempted to clean his face with a wet rag. “Yep. He takes from his father, that one,” Peggy said, “Not a good personality if you ask me, even if Alex is gonna win the war.” I chuckled at her words as I placed Philip back in his chair. Suddenly, a whistling noise filled the house.  
>  “What-” Angelica began before a boom interrupted her words.
> 
> *(Future) Philip POV*  
>  I jerked awake as my door slammed open.  
>  “Philip!” I heard my ten-year-old sister, Angie, screech. She jumped on me. “Happy birthday!” I laughed as 8-year-old Alexander junior ran in, followed by James, who was four. Behind them came my mother and father, with two-year-old John Church clinging to Eliza. “Come on, come on, we made breakfast! Theo's here too!” Angie pulled me off the bed while James and Alex jumped around me.  
>  “Philip, you’re a big boy now!” Alexander squealed. I ruffled my little brother’s hair.  
>  “Yup, twelve years old. Such a big boy!” Angie laughed with me as she pulled me to the kitchen, where my best friend Theodosia Burr was waiting.  
>  “Happy Birthday, Phillip!” She said as she threw her arms around me. “I came the moment I woke up, and I was just in time to see Angie ruin your breakfast!” Theo said, looking pointedly at my sister.  
>  “I may have burnt the bacon,” Angie pouted, “but I think Phillip will like it anyways! We even got chocolate! I know you love chocolate, Phil! Aunt Peggy and Angelica said they’d come, along with Uncle Herc and Laf. They said in their letter they’d tell us more stories of Uncle John.” I smiled and hugged my sister.  
>  “Thanks, Angie,” I began. When I opened my mouth to continue, the sound of whistling filled the air.  
>  “Do you hear that?” Theo whispered, her eyes wide.  
>  “Hear what?” Angie asked, but before I could answer, everything was dark.
> 
> *John POV*  
>  Ba-bump, Ba-bump, I felt my heart beating fast. Am I dead? I wondered. Do you have a heartbeat when you’re dead? Only moments before I had been fighting alongside those brave black soldiers, and now I was…. Where was I? I sat up, confused. I was in a white room if it could be called a room. It was more like a world of white nothingness, where the walls and ceiling stretched out farther than the eye could see. A sudden realization hit me. There were other people there. Frantically I stared around until I saw the three people who I’d wished to see the most.  
>  “John!” Alex cried, Lafayette and Hercules right behind him. I ran towards them, grateful they were alive. Or...were they alive? I stared at my best friends and saw my question mirrored in their eyes. Suddenly, Alex let out a cry. John whirled around to see the Schuyler sisters running forward, Eliza embracing Alex.  
>  “What happened?” Peggy cried, “Where are we?”  
>  “Are we dead?” Herc asked,  
>  “Where we are doesn’t matter right now!” Eliza screeched. “I can’t find Philip! Where is Philip? I had him in my arms then we heard a bang and now….” Alexander’s eyes widened in panic, and I moved to his side to comfort my best friend. The only sound was panicked voices calling Philip’s name until a newer, younger voice spoke up.  
>  “Mom?” A twelve-year-old boy stood beside a girl his age. “Dad? Why do you look so young? What's happening?” Eliza’s eyes widened as she let go of her husband and turned to the boy.  
>  “Philip?” She squeaked, running towards him and squeezing her son, who was now taller than her. “You’re -you’re so old! How is this...possible?” I tried to process what was happening before I noticed something. Something that wasn’t there before. A tall silver door stood in the middle of nowhere, light shining through the bottom crack.
> 
> *Angelica POV*  
>  I turned around to see what John was staring at. Entranced, I walked towards the door, steadily, quietly. Turning the knob, I pushed it open and staggered backward in shock. In front of me was a hallway, with two double doors on either side and the largest set of doors at the end. The ceiling was very tall, with orbs of light hovering around, lighting up the hallway. In the middle of the hallway stood a large silver desk with a throne-like chair. In front of it stood a figure in a black cloak, their back facing us. As I walked into the room, I could hear Peggy sucking in her breath behind me.  
>  “Holy mackerel,” my sister whispered as she followed behind.  
>  “Now I know for sure we’re dead,” Eliza breathed as she entered the room, followed by the rest of us.  
>  “You aren’t dead.” a girl’s voice echoed through the room. The cloaked figure turned, face still obscured by the hood. “I’m sorry for calling you here, but I really need your help.”  
>  “Who are you?” John asked. The figure reached up and pulled down the hood. The room drew in a sharp breath.  
>  This wasn’t just any person.  
>  This was someone lost.  
>  Someone forgotten.  
>  Someone I never thought I would ever see again.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _It was only a few days after Alex and Eliza’s honeymoon. They had invited their friends to their new home for a party. John had been the last to arrive. When he did, he wasn’t alone. Beside him was a young girl around ten with brown hair and olive-colored eyes._  
>  _“Who’s this John?” Herc had asked._  
>  _“She’s my little sister,” John had said, ruffling her hair and grinning down at the girl. “Well, half-sister. We have the same father. But that doesn’t matter to me. The rest of our siblings had somewhere to be, and I couldn’t leave her alone at home.”_  
>  _“My name is Helen.” She said, smiling up at the group. That was the only thing anyone heard her say. The whole party, she stood beside her brother, watching each person in the group. Her eyes seemed to stare into everyone’s soul. Something in those eyes, in that smile that only existed when John spoke to Helen, was different. Something in that face held a secret. A secret larger than any of them. When the party was over, Helen shook hands with everyone who was there, then walked home with John._  
>  _That was the last time anyone saw her._  
>  _The next day, there was a knock on the door of the Schuyler mansion. Angelica opened it to John standing there, fear in his eyes._  
>  _“I can’t find Helen,” He cried. “She went to sleep last night, and this morning, her bed was empty! Your house was the closest, and I knew you and Pegs would help. Please,” He gasped. The two sisters had spent all day searching the city with Laf and Herc, while Alex and Eliza put up signs. The girl was never found. Consoling John had been almost impossible._  
>  _“Why did this happen,” He wailed as we sat around him, failing to comfort him. “She never hurt anyone! She never did anything wrong! But my father - he hates her. I don’t know why. Something about her mother, but she never deserved any of this! If Helen ran away, I’m glad she got away from my father. But what if something happened to her? It’s not safe for a girl to be alone in this world! I promised to protect her and now…” The room was speechless. What could have happened to her? We couldn’t bear to see our best friend like this, sobbing and a mess, so different from the kind and strong John we knew well. That night was the worst in his life, and even though he barely spoke of Helen in the months to come, all of his friends knew the missing girl was never too far from his thoughts._
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  *No POV*  
>  “What- how-” John gasped. Helen smiled.  
>  “Hey, John,” She said. “I’ve missed you.” John burst into a run, flinging his arms around his little sister, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
>  “What happened?” John sobbed. “Where did you go?” Helen sighed.  
>  “It’s a long story.” She looked over at the others, “Follow me.” She led them to one of the doors and opened them into a room. Inside was a round glass table with ten seats. Helen took one and John sat on one side of her, with the rest of the group settling into their own seats.  
>  “Get comfortable,” Helen said, taking a deep breath “This will be a shock.”


	2. Impossible Story

> *Hercules POV*  
>  “When I was nine years old, I was getting bullied by my father more than ever before.” She began. “I didn’t know why. He just kept on screaming to me that my mother was a useless, horrible woman and that I was just like her. That was the reason I was rarely allowed to leave the house, and why I’m in none of the family portraits. I didn’t fight back. For a while, I actually believed him. That is until the dreams came. I saw a woman wearing ancient Greek clothing and armor, with an owl perched on her shoulder. I read a lot of Greek mythology at the time. I recognized Athena. She spoke to me and somehow, I knew...that was my mother. I was not a normal person. I was a daughter of Athena. She gave me this.” Helen lifted her hand and I could see a silver ring around her finger, a small blue jewel glinting on the top. “When I woke up, it was still there. I spent the whole night studying it, but I couldn’t find anything important about it.” Helen exhaled. I raised my eyebrow. Greek gods?

> “The next night, I got another dream. This time, it wasn’t Athena. It was Chiron. Half-man, half-horse. A centaur. Trainer of demigods. He told me to imagine what I needed most. When I woke up, I concentrated. I needed a weapon, something to defend myself. Then… it may be easier to show you instead of telling.” Helen stood up. She held out her hand, and the ring started to glow. It glowed so brightly I had to cover my eyes, and then….the glow faded. But the ring wasn’t there anymore. Instead, in Helen’s hand, a beautiful silver sword glowed, sleek and sharp and… surprising. I fell backward out of my chair, while the room exclaimed in shock.
> 
> “Ouch..” I muttered, rubbing my head as Laf helped me back up
> 
> “This ring can become whatever I need whenever I need it,” Helen said, the sword turning back into a ring. “But that was just the beginning. One day, as I was studying this ring, seeing what I can turn it into, it became a staff.” Helen’s ring flashed, and a tall silver staff appeared beside her. The top curled around a shining blue crystal. “Through this staff, I found a way to communicate with Chiron. But it wasn’t the Chiron of 1779. It was the Chiron of 2020.” By now, the room was speechless, staring in astonishment. “He told me that I had a destiny bigger than anything I could imagine. He teleported me two hundred years into the future and brought me to Camp Half-Blood. Every night, I would teleport and train there before going back to sleep.” Helen smiled.
> 
> “Chiron told me that I was faster to learn than anyone they’d ever seen before. Meanwhile, during the day, I learned to fight back against my father. It honestly only made things worse than before. But still, now I knew he was wrong about me and my mother. A year later, when John brought me to the party, I sensed immense power in that room. I realized that every single one of you,” Helen made eye contact with each person. “Are in fact, demigods.” My eyes widened. Demigod? How could I be a demigod? How could any of this be true? It defies simple logic! Although, a temple-thingy in the middle of a random white universe inhabited by a girl who we thought we knew, yet is here despite being lost a few years ago and has a magic ring is pretty logic-defying all on its own. Not to mention the fact that my best friends son is twelve years older than how we remembered him. And after pinching myself for the hundredth time I came to the conclusion that this was not a dream.
> 
> “Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza, daughters of Euterpe, the muse of music,” Helen continued. Hologram music notes hovered above the head of each girl.
> 
> “Lafayette, son of Aphrodite, goddess of love,” Laf gaped at the dove above his head.
> 
> “Hercules Mulligan, son of Ares, the god of war” Swords clashed over me. I grinned. I like my symbol.
> 
> “Alexander Hamilton, son of Zeus, king of gods and god of storms,” A lightning rod appeared above Alex.
> 
> “Philip Hamilton, a descendant of Zeus and Euterpe,” Philip got his parent’s signs, swirling around him.
> 
> “Theodosia Burr, descendant of Philotes, goddess of friendship.” I raised an eyebrow. So this is Burr’s girl. I saw the resemblance now.
> 
> “John Laurens, son of Hestia, goddess of the home and hearth.” Helen smiled as a fire crackled over her brother's head.
> 
> “That night was also the night I realized that I didn’t belong in that world, even though you may. You have been shielded by the gods, who sensed your destiny was to be great in the mortal world, not the magic. I, on the other hand, belong in Camp Half-Blood. It broke my heart to leave John, and Mary, and all of our siblings, but I had to. I was just a danger to you all. Monsters would start to come after me. No one was safe. So I used the crystal to go forwards in time. I lived there for a year. Those days were the happiest in my life.” Helen smiled
> 
> “Until… Hera attacked.” She whispered, her smile dissipating. A foreboding feeling settled into the room. “She had gotten fed up with Zeus ignoring her, with being just his wife and nothing more. She decided that if she couldn’t be famous as good, she would be evil. She attacked Camp Half-Blood first. We all fought valiantly, and eventually defeated her. But she is a god, and can’t be killed. We weakened her, but she will return. And when she does-” Helen sighed “-which is likely soon, we will need your help to stop her.” The room was silent.
> 
> “What if-” Theodosia started.
> 
> “If you die, you will be brought back to the time and place you were taken from, and the only catch will be that you will never come in contact with me or my world again. I’m not exactly all-powerful, but I can at least promise that. I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you. I wish I didn’t have to have our worlds clash. I even resisted the idea at first, but Chiron talked me into it.” Helen stood up. “Think about it. Please. I can’t lose the rest of my camp.” she left the room, where silence reigned.
> 
> * * *
> 
> *Lafayette POV*  
>  I turned my gaze to John. I could see a decision being made.“I’m helping her,” John said, looking up, “I’m going to fight. I need to help Helen. I need to protect her,” I nodded. I knew this was where it would go.
> 
> “Thought so,” I said, standing up. “I guess I’m doing this as well then,”
> 
> “Count me in,” Herc nodded as the rest of the group rose from their chairs.
> 
> “Now who am I to turn this opportunity down?” Alex grinned. Eliza groaned.
> 
> “Why are you always looking for a fight?” She mumbled.
> 
> “My question is, why did Helen bring us three, Theodosia, and Philip?” Peggy wondered aloud, gesturing to her sisters and the children. “We’re women and a twelve-year-old boy and girl. What on earth could we do to help?” I internally agreed. Suddenly, I noticed Angelica deep in thought.
> 
> “A penny for your thoughts, Schuyler?” I asked her. She looked up at me, her gaze drifting around the room.
> 
> “Helen is a girl.” She mumbled. “She is both young, and a female. She also came from the future.”
> 
> “We know all this, what’s your point?” Alex frowned in confusion.
> 
> “My point is, she only would have brought us here if she believed all of us could fight. That means, in the future, things are more different than we can all imagine. It means I can finally be something more than just a wife. It means I’m not passing up this opportunity.” She didn’t bother to hide the glee in her eyes, and the joy was infectious, forming a smile on all of our faces.
> 
> “So are we all in?” John asked. The sisters looked at him and nodded at once. John turned his gaze to Philip and Theodosia. “How about you?” Philip just stared at him.
> 
> “A-are you John Laurens?” He stuttered. Theo’s eyes were large as moons as she stood next to him, staring at John, who frowned.
> 
> “Yes, why?” He asked. Philip shook his head.
> 
> “N-nothing. I’m in.”
> 
> “Me too,” Theodosia whispered. I peered at the two. Why didn’t they know John? Shouldn’t they have met him? Even the girl, she was Burr’s kid, and Philip’s friend, it seemed. She should know him.....right? I shrugged off my worries and took a deep breath.
> 
> “So, should we find Helen?” I asked. John opened his mouth to reply before a crash and a roar interrupted him. Everyone looked at each other in fear and ran out of the room, knocking over chairs as we did so. I was in the front beside John, who stopped in fear when he saw what was happening. Helen stood in the hallway, facing a tall beast. A Minotaur. My heart stopped. I recognized it from drawings. The beast was huge. George Washington-the tallest person I knew-would only come up to its hips. It lunged for Helen and the company’s screams reverberated around the room. She dodged the attack and changed her ring into a sword.
> 
> “Run!” She screamed. “Get back in there!” But I couldn’t move. It seemed to be the same with the others as well, for they all stood frozen in the hallway, the Schuyler sisters shielding Phillip and his friend. Helen ran toward the monster. She slashed and cut the beast in the leg. It roared in pain and slammed it’s hand into her, sending her flying across the room. John let out a strangled gasp. She groaned and stood up, clutching one of her wrists.
> 
> “So that’s how we're playing it?” She snarled. “All right, then. You haven’t learned your lesson sincePercy destroyed you twice, have you? You don’t mess with demigods!” She ran towards the Minotaur and jumped onto its arm, scaling it like a mountain climber. In one swift move, Helen leaped into the air and slashed her sword through the Minotaur's head, making the entire monster dissolve into yellow ashes. A single horn clattered onto the ground as Helen landed on her feet. “I really don’t like that guy,” She panted, grasping her wrist. John rushed toward her, followed by the rest of the group.
> 
> “What was that?” John asked her. “Did he hurt you?” Helen laughed.
> 
> “That was the Minotaur. I’ve killed worse, to tell the truth. Those are the kind of stuff demigods have to fight.” I gaped at her as she stood up and turned her sword back into a ring.
> 
> “As for whether he hurt me or not, I may have a sprained wrist. S’okay, I’ll be fine. I just need to clean up in here,” She gestured around at the dust as the group stared at her instonishment. “So?” She asked. “Will you help me?” John snapped out of his daze.
> 
> “Υ-yeah,” He stammered, “We’re in. All of us.” Helen sighed in relief.
> 
> “Good. Then-”
> 
> “Wait, wait, wait,” Peggy interrupted. “You can’t expect us to do what you just did. I mean, look at us! We’ve never seen anything like that before, and you expect us to fight them?” Helen chuckled.

> “You underestimate yourself.” She said. “I thought the same thing when I started, but...well you saw what just happened. I just have to get you ready. First thing, training.”


	3. Crystal of Chaos

*Peggy POV*

> Helen led us through the double doors beside the one we were in. It led to a space that branched off into four other rooms.
> 
> “This will be our living space for the next few days. You will be paired up with two other people and you will share a room. But first,” She opened one of the doors. “Clothes” She led us into a sort of walk-in closet. It was full of armor, disguises, and strange outfits. I suddenly noticed the clothes she was wearing. Helen laughed when she caught me staring. “Women in future times can pretty much wear what they want, although it took a few centuries for  _ that  _ to happen.” She explained. “This is called a t-shirt and these are jeans. They’re much more comfortable than corsets and gowns.” 
> 
> A few minutes later, we all wore orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans. I sighed in relief.  _ Finally I can breathe. _ Helen smiled at our expressions. “I know, right?” She laughed. “Much more comfortable.” She left her cloak in the room and led us out. “Eliza and Philip, you’ll share a room with Alex. Lafayette, John, and Hercules, you three are sharing. Angelica and Peggy, you’re with Theodosia. You’ll claim rooms later. Now, we have to train.” She led us to the room across the hall. Helen threw open the doors and they entered a training room. It had punching bags, racks of weapons, archery targets, and pretty much anything you’d need to train for battle. 
> 
> “Helen?” John squeaked as we all stared in astonishment. “What exactly is this building?” she laughed
> 
> “Of course, I didn’t tell you where we are. This is the temple of dimensions, a building gifted by the gods to the keeper of the crystal.” I raised my eyebrow at that. 
> 
> “What crystal?” I asked. Helen’s ring flashed and her staff popped up. The crystal on the top glinted. 
> 
> “This is the Crystal of Chaos. It was created out of the...well...chaos that took up the universe by the first primordial deities. It helped bring the world into order. Without it, the multiple dimensions would mix, and Chaos would reign again. The gods protected it for millions of years until they realized that a deity was unfit to take care of it. They knew that jealousy would start up and wars would begin. So the gods went searching for a human they believed was pure of heart and strong of mind. They were surprised to find it was a woman, yet they still named her the keeper of the crystal. They created this building and gave it to her to house her allies and protect the jewel and the dimensions. Once the keeper died, the Crystal of Dimensions would find its way to another girl, one just as pure of heart as the other. For millennia, it went this way, until it was passed down to me.” Helen touched the jewel. “It's kinda a big job but....stressful as well.” I stared. How on earth was there this whole world and I only classified it as mythology? How? 
> 
> “By  _ dimensions _ , do you mean….” Alex began. Helen nodded. 
> 
> “Different worlds, many of which are known to ours, except in the forms of stories. We live in the center world, the world that keeps those other dimensions alive by telling their story. It is the keeper's job to help the heroes of each world and to plant the idea of that world into the mind of an author. The author writes a book, movie, or any other form of storytelling about a person in these other dimensions. ” We all stood open-mouthed. 
> 
> “Okay, time for training,” Helen walked into the room. “You may want to pick up your jaws, things may get rough.” 

  
  


> *Philip POV* 
> 
> A few minutes later, Helen had us all lined up. 
> 
> “The first thing you need to know is there are  _ many _ kinds of fighting.” She said, walking back and forth across the line. “But we will be focusing on classic greek battling. Now, there are many parts of that as well. You may want to be an archer with the Apollo kids and Huntresses of Artemis. You many specialize in sword-fighting, or you may be best sneaking up from behind and fighting with a dagger. It all depends on the person and their natural abilities. First, I must test everyone. I will begin with people who have already been in war.” She nodded towards my father. 
> 
> “Alexander, you will be first.” She pulled a sword out of a dummy and handing it to him. “Let’s see how skilled you are at sword fighting.” I snorted, leaning over to Theodosia 
> 
> “My dad is an  _ extremely _ skilled swordsman. I don’t know what Helen is trying to prove here.” Theo grinned at me and shrugged. 
> 
> “I guess we’ll see,” She said, shifting her gaze back to Helen. I watched as she stood in a ready position. Dad ran towards her, swinging the sword, but before he could do anything, Helen blocked the blow and delivered her own, coming down upon his sword, unbalancing him. Helen twisted her weapon and disarmed him, sword flying in the air. Without even looking up, she caught it. “The first part of defeating an enemy is to disarm them if they have a weapon. Hitting the hilt of the sword will do the trick if you twist it right.” I stared openmouthed, Theo giggling at my expression. Helen was twelve! How was this possible? Helen proceeded to disarm each of the men. 
> 
> “Alrighty.” She said. “You four have plenty of skills, but you need some work. Of course, I can’t teach all of you myself, so I’m having some friends come over. They should be here any-” Helen was cut off as the door was thrown open. 
> 
> “Yoo-hoo! Helen, I’m back!” Helen rolled her eyes as a girl around sixteen came strutting into the room. She had short blond hair and large blue eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt identical to ours. The girl pranced to Helen and threw her arm around the younger girl.
> 
> “Hey, Susan, where's Clarisse?” Helen said, pushing the teen away and looking over to the door. 
> 
> “Oh, she had to deal with Travis and Connor back at Camp.” The girl- or Susan apparently- replied. Helen groaned. 
> 
> “What did they do this time?” She asked. 
> 
> “They TP’d the Ares cabin, threw some sort of slimy goo into the Aphrodite cabin, and put a bunch of spiders in the Athena kids’ mini library.” Helen rolled her eyes. 
> 
> “Those two! Practically adults and they still can’t behave themselves!” she growled.  
>  “Tell me about it. That goo was disgusting. My siblings in the Aphrodite cabin are screaming and running around camp, the Athena kids are bunched up in a ball outside their cabin with weapons, and Ares kids are trying to murder Travis and Connor. So, ya know, same old same old. Anyway, who are these people?” Susan peered closer to my dad. “And why is that one familiar?”   
>  “Oh, he’s the guy on the ten-dollar bill.” Helen said as she strolled over to the racks of swords and started inspecting them. “These people are the demigods I talked to you about, the ones shielded by the gods.” Susan squealed. 
> 
> “The guy on the ten-dollar bill? Alexander Hamilton? That means he’s like, famous from my favorite time in history! I know  _ everything  _ about the revolution! Is that the brother you were telling us about? Oh please tell me your brother is famous.” Helen rolled her eyes as she came back with four swords. 
> 
> “No my brother is not Hamilton, he’s John Laurens, right there.” Helen said as she handed the four war veterans swords. Theodosia and I exchanged uncomfortable glances. They didn’t know he died yet. I remember how my uncles Mulligan and Lafayette would tell me, Theo, and my siblings' stories about how he fought and died in the war. It was strange, seeing him alive. I turned my attention back to Helen and Susan as the latter frowned. 
> 
> “John Laurens? But didn’t he-” Helen cut her off. 
> 
> “Not now,” She muttered, stealing a glance at me and Theo. I stifled a gasp at the desperation that flickered in her gaze. 
> 
> “She knows.” Theo murmured to me. “She knows he died. That must be why she brought him out of that particular time.” 
> 
> _ To stop his death _ . 
> 
> Helen took a deep breath and continued speaking.
> 
> “Alexander, Hercules, Lafayette, and John, you will train with Susan, she’s a daughter of Aphrodite and one of our strongest swordswomen. Everyone else, follow me.” My mother, aunts, Theo, and I followed Helen to a section in the room which had targets for archery. 
> 
> “Now, you three,” she said, gesturing to the women. “I see you as archers.” I watched in silence as Helen gave them bows and instructed them on how to shoot. When she had them steadily practicing, she turned to me and Theo. 
> 
> “Alright. I don’t believe you two know me very well.” She smiled. “Not that many of the others do either. But I can assure you right now that you can trust me. I bet you’re wondering why I chose you to join the others on this trip.” Helen led us to some weapons that were leaning against a wall. One was a sword made of onyx, dark as night, yet somehow glowing. Beside it was a golden bow with arrows and a matching dagger. Helen saw us staring. 
> 
> “Take them.” She grinned. “They’re meant for you.” Theo gasped and stared at Helen. 
> 
> “Really?” She whispered. 
> 
> “Yup.” We stepped forward in sync, Theo picking up the bow, arrows, and dagger as I grabbed the sword. It fit comfortably in my hand and seemed to glow even brighter as I held it. 
> 
> “A prophecy,” Helen mumbled after a minute, watching us closely. 
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “You’re here because of…. A prophecy.” She sighed. “A prophecy telling us that we need the descendants of Philotes, Zeus, and Euterpe. When I looked into the past and saw you…. I knew you were the ones to help us. You were the ones meant to wield these weapons, which were created by those gods themselves.” Helen’s eyes bore into mine. “I brought you two here because  _ you  _ will be the ones to win this war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some of you are confused, the 'Crystal of Chaos' and 'Keeper of Dimensions' are technically not in the Percy Jackson books. I wanted the story to have some sort of difference from the PJO, HoO, and ToA series, so I decided to create a new job and magical....entity I guess. Hence, the Crystal of Chaos. And that's the same with the prophecy for Phillip and Theodosia.


End file.
